The Wedding
by FOXGIRL200
Summary: It's the day everyone's been waiting for: Jade and Tori are finally getting married!


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

There comes a time in every woman's life where she has to face her fears, look her demons in the eye and say, "I'm not afraid of you! Do your worst. Bring. It. On. Granted, that may be easier for some than others, but it is unavoidable. It may be skydiving, snorkeling…perusing a new relationship. Whatever the case, fears are not a pleasant thing to have- -trust me- -and can seriously interfere with a person's life. Jade West was not prone to fears, or being afraid. She didn't get her reputation as Hollywood Art's badass for nothing. But even Jade wasn't fearless 100% of the time. She did have her moments of doubt…she had her moments of softness as well.

 _"We met at school, and ever since I dumped my coffee on your head, I knew you had me…I pretended to hate you. I tried to make myself believe that you were after my boyfriend, who, in reality, was just my best friend covering for me so my parents thought I liked boys. And eventually…you made me fall in love with you. And when my parents died, and Jo and Jess were left I my care…I don't think I could have done it without you." Jade wiped a tear away. Even now, the death of Jillian and Keith was not an easy topic to discuss, especially since Jillian's birthday was a mere two weeks away. "We've been together for fifteen years now. "At a gasp in the audience, Jade giggled, "Yeah…we're getting old, huh? But…I want to get old with you, but not as just my girlfriend…"_

 _Proposing had been so easy._

 _"Tori…Babe, will you marry me? Be Mrs. West officially?"_

 _Everything had been planned to perfection._

 _But…_

"Jade, please! Stop with the pacing; you are seriously making me dizzy!" Jo's eyes followed Jade's every move. Left to right, and back again, as if it was in Jade's programming. It was nerve racking. It was infuriating. Jo couldn't help but follow. Her dress- -yes, DRESS- -swayed from side to side with each frantic step. Jo had never seen Jade so nervous befo- -no, scratch that. Jo had never seen Jade nervous period! I mean, the proposal was just a bit of self doubt, but this! This was full on panic mode! Okay…calm down…focus! Jess was still getting dressed. Tori was already at the altar, waiting for her one true love, i.e. Jade to walk down the aisle and proceed with their vows. Yep…today was the day! Jade West and Tori Vega were officially tying the knot! Well they would be if Jade would stop wearing a hole in the freaking carpet! They still had fifteen minutes until the actual wedding began…which meant ten minutes to calm Jade down long enough to go through with the actual ceremony,

"I can't help it! I'm just so…I don't even know what I am!"

Jess chose that time to enter the dressing room. "It's called being nervous! And I honestly can't think of why. You and Tori have been together for…how long has it been Jo?"

"Sixteen years, give or take a few weeks…" Jo said her hands gripping Jade's shoulders in order to keep the eldest West grounded.

"Exactly…what's going on? I never pegged you for cold feet during a wedding." Jess adjusted her dress-an off-white thigh length, strapless number matched only by Jo. YES PEOPLE! Jo was making the ultimate sacrifice! She was going to show her legs! See, now that is sisterly love…Jade had better be grateful. It didn't hurt that August had nearly drooled all over himself upon seeing her. Yes, August and Kaiten were in the wedding as Tori's maids of honor…? Best men…whatever! After Jogust's nearly eleven months- -yeah, I know, they've been together for a while- -and Jaiten's- -Jess insisted on the couple name- -one year, Tori had developed a close relationship with both boys. So much so that she'd asked them in person to be in the wedding…this, of course, led to tearful acceptance on Kaiten's part- -though he'd never admit it. August, on the other hand, blushed madly, stuttered an acceptance and settled into Jo's side as the two continued with their favorite show. Psst…hey, I'll let you in on a secret: Jo and August got caught making out again later that day…don't ask, they just like each other's lips. For once, Jade said nothing.

"I know…it's not that I'm afraid of being married…it's _getting_ married that's the problem." Jade sighed, her dress once again swaying as she crossed the floor.

"Getting…Jade! It isn't that big a deal. You walk down the aisle, recite a few vows, repeat a few words the pastor says, kiss the bride and boom! You're married!" Jo said. "I mean…I've seen Mom and Dad's wedding tape; the man screwed up on his vows at least three times because he was ogling Mom too much to focus!" true, anyone that knew Jillian and Keith knew of the man's inability to focus on anything but his wife's body- -save for when they were around little children. The man did have some decency. Of course…that didn't stop him from doing the children's equivalent of flirting: sharing candy, smooching- -on the cheek- -love notes…Being disgustingly cute.

" _Jadey! Wanna help me make a card for your Mommy for Valentine's Day?!"_

She was already fourteen at the time.

" _You guys are like second graders…it's gross!"_

" _Yeah…yeah…just wait until you get hit by the love bug! You'll be just as bad, maybe worst…"_

Jillian had absolutely loved her Valentine's Day card, so much that she'd hung it on the refrigerator where it stayed to this day.

"I guess you're right…."

She and Tori had been through so much together…

" _Did_ _you love them?"_

" _Of_ _course, I did. They were my parents!"_

" _Then_ _you're not a horrible person." Tori said. "Like you said, you wanted to do some good. You were being a good daughter. It wasn't your fault and you should never feel like it was."_

 _"_ _Tori…"_

 _"_ _I love you, Jade. And I know Cat, Beck, André, Robbie, Jo and Jess love you, too. Hell, Trina likes you. TRINA!"_

 _"_ _She does?"_

 _"_ _Yup, she told me so herself. I called home to tell everyone why I was going to be late for dinner and Trina nearly had a heart attack. She kept screaming at me to see if you were okay. And then she said that if you died…if you died she'd follow you to the afterlife to yell at you for scaring her half to death!"_

 _"_ _Wow…"_

 _"_ _Yup."_ _Tori said._ _"You are loved. My family adores you…"_

 _And Jade knew her parents approved._

" _Don't let this one go, Jade. She knows you and that is the greatest gift you can ever get from a lover."_

" _He's right, Jadelyn."_ Her mother added. _"Girlfriends and boyfriends come and go, but Tori is so much more than that. You two aren't only lovers, you're best friends."_

" _And soon, she'll be your wife, if you ever get up the nerve to put a freakin 'ring on it!"_

" _Yeah, come on, you're both in college! Tick Tock. I want some grandkids that you can tell stories to about how hot I was."_

" _Jill, I don't think it's possible with these two. I mean, two girls, no…boy juice." Her father said awkwardly._

" _They can adopt!"_

" _Lord, help me."_

" _Goodbye…"_ Jillian said.

" _See you later, we love you."_

 _Jade would never forget those last moments before her parents went on to the other side._

" _Come on, Jill, leave them be!"_

" _But they're adorable! Look at them, Keith! Awww! Jade just wrapped an arm around Tori."_

" _Yes, yes, it's the cutest thing in the world. Let's go!"_

Jillian rolled her eyes. _"Men…"_

Keith rolled his eyes as he followed behind his wife, _"Women…"_

 _"Yeah…Yeah, you're right."_

"Of course, I am…I'm me." Jo said, smugness leaking in her tone. Jess sighed. She would thump Jo on the head, but it wasn't every day that Jo curled her hair. Jess wanted to savor the moment entitled "Jo actually decided to look girly" for as long as possible. A timid knock on the door drew everyone's attention. Jess opened the door, revealing a fidgeting Kaiten with a hand firmly over his eyes.

"Ummm…t-the c-c-ceremony is a-about to begin. Jo, Jess, its t-time for everyone t-t-to get i-in place." He scurried off almost before the words left his lips.

"He's so cute…" Jess said.

"No...No, not the time to fan girl over your boy…friend…" her rant was cut short as August, tuxedo clad and clean shaven, strolled up to the door of the dressing room. He too had a hand over his eyes. His body lean and cut, seemed even more so in the black tux picked out for him by Tori. The matching shoes were a nice shake up from his usual worn sneakers. His hair…his soft, silky red hair was combed back, styled in what Jo could only call a Greaser cut. He looked…amazing, handsome…so unbelievably handsome. Initiate swooning...

"We're all decent, August." Jess said. August removed his hand and nearly choked on his own spit at the sight of Jo in her dress. True, he'd seem her in the dress shop when she'd been trying it on. But now with the make-up and hair and everything…She looked...

"Wow," Jo giggled. "I mean, nice! Looking…Ahh! Wait a minute! Darn it…you…Ummm…Joker. They want us- -Kai and me- -to escort you and Jess up to the altar to take our places…yeah, that's what I meant. Heh-heh-heh…" he snorted.

"Awww…"

"I'm just…going…outside and- -that way!" August gestured wildly as he stumbled over his own feet to make it out of the room.

"You know, usually I'd through a fit over him ogling my little baby JoJo…but that was just so…adorably awkward. I'll just let it go." Jade said. She shooed the girls out of the room and went on with her preparations for the wedding.

XXXX

Tori was excited.

Okay, Scratch that…Tori was buzzing with excited energy to the point _Cat_ had warned her to stay still. She couldn't help it; she was getting married…to Jade West! Dreams come true. She's happy. Sue her, the music started, and Tori's eyes snapped toward the aisle where Jess and Kaiten were coming down the aisle to the tune of "Here comes the Bride." They parted ways, Jess standing on Jade's side, and Kaiten going to Tori's side. Jo and August followed suit. Tori smiled. This was it…this was it! Any second now, Jade would come down that aisle. The music picked up and sure enough, Jade began her march down the aisle, accompanied by Tori's father. He smiled at Jade, and Jade smiled back. As they reached the altar, he had one final piece of advice to give…

"Don't screw this up; Jade…I haven't forgotten walking in on you and Tori all those years ago."

Okay…now Jade was officially terrified.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today…"

Moving on…

 _"Do you, Victoria Marie Vega, take Jadelyn August West to be your wife?"_

" _I do."_

 _"And Jadelyn August West, do you take Victoria Marie Vega to be your wife?"_

" _It's the only thing I've wanted since before I can remember, of course I do."_ That one sentence earned a room full of _'Awww's!_

" _I now pronounce you wife and wife,"_ the pastor announced, hardly finished speaking when Jade surged forward, gently cupped Tori's chin in her hands, and kissed her softly. The room broke put in thunderous applause but they were deaf to the outside world. Jade had to admit- -though not out loud- -that Tori's lips made her swoon. I mean, Jade West did not swoon; it just was not in her nature to fall victim to something so trivial…unless it was Tori. Tori's lips were soft…and warm…and just so…wow. Jade was going soft, she knew…but she didn't have a problem with it. I mean, if going soft meant that she got to marry Tori Vega, than Jade would gladly live out the rest of her life as a pile of jell-o. She would go out without a fight.

XXXX

That night, as Tori slept Jade lay awake, watching the face of her beloved, memorizing each eyelash, each feature that made Tori, Tori.

" _You finally listened to me, huh?"_ Jillian said from her place somewhere in the room.

"Yeah…I did…it took a while, but I did it."

" _Yeah…well, I'm glad you finally did…it took your dad…seventeen years to ask me!"_

"Really…? Oh, where is he, anyway?"Jade asked.

" _Oh, he's watching over Jo…apparently you two share the principal that Jo and Jess… making sure that those Kaiten and August boys should not be left alone or else they'll somehow destroy the world!"_

"Wow…"

" _Yeah…that's my Keith…I wonder how pissed he'll be when he finally realizes no one can hear him."_

"Let me guess…dance floor?"

" _Yeah …Jo and August… those two haven't stepped off the dance floor since the end of the reception… Keith's been going loony trying to enforce the whole arms-length-apart rule…Jess and Kaiten…well that's a different story…"_ Jillian smirked. _"He's so angry… they've have been stare gazing for most of the night those."_

Jade smiled…and everyone thinks she's the overprotective one... Tori stirred. "Got to go, Mommy…my wife's waking up." It really felt good to say that.

"I'll see you later, love. Tell Tori I said "hi."

And Jade did tell Tori…the next day.


End file.
